My heat in the Moonflower
by littledesertflower
Summary: What happens when an angel Solana Falls in Love? She has a spicey romance lol.


MOONFLOWERS

Disclaimer: These characters are simply from my head and they are mine…reviews are welcome

Chapter 1

We start our story on a young princess' 16th birthday. He adored his daughters all 18 of them, but he loved his little Solana the most. He loved her the most because she looked exactly like the late queen. Solana was half angel. Solana had the same wings and beauty of her mother and her sisters unfortunately failed in comparison.

"Solana it is time to get up you have to start getting ready for your birthday ball" said Hana, her eldest maid.

"Oh, Hana I was having the most amazing dream! There was a handsome boy and he looked into my eyes…"

"And you live happily ever after in a wonder paradise. Really Solana you should really get your head out of the clouds and back here where it belongs" Hana said.

"You sure are quite grumpy today Hana."

"I have been working for your family for years and I'm getting too old for this"

"Oh Hana I never knew you felt that way. I'm 16 now I'm not a child anymore and I'm sure I can get along well enough for now without you."

"Oh Miss Solana you really are so very kind, but what would the king say."

"I'll explain everything to my father Hana really."

"You still need to be looked after though you are quite adventurous .I know I'll have my niece take my place if that would please you."

"Oh Hana that would be wonderful"

"I shall bring her around for the ball, but right now you have to start to breakfast and get ready .Now get going your father is waiting."

"Bye Hanna" as she kissed Hana on the cheek and ran downstairs in a flurry.

. . . . . . . .

"Good morning Daddy!" she said as she kissed her father on the cheek and took her seat and took her seat at the table.

"Good morning dearest" said the king with a smile.

"Way to be late for breakfast Solana" said Arista one of Solana's sisters.

"You know daddy won't start breakfast without you. You should try to be a little more considerate sometimes" she said with a sour expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be late Arista really" Solana said as she looked down at her plate.

"Now Arista you should not be so hard on your sister especially on her birthday" said Midus with authority.

"Sorry father" said Arista half heartedly.

"Father there is something I have to tell you" said Solana eagerly.

"What darling"

"Daddy Hana said that she is getting too old and it is difficult for her to carry out her tasks"

"I had no idea she was feeling so well."

"She said that her niece is willing to be my new maid plus she is my age so I will have a new friend."

"Well I suppose that will be alright" said the king.

"Oh thank you daddy" as she hugged her father.

"Alright Solana, get dressed quickly and meet me in the garden so I can give you your birthday gift." But before he finished the sentence Solana was already running up the stairs to get dressed.

Chapter 2

As Solana was walking past the courtyard everyone she saw wished he a happy birthday. She simply nodded and smiled for she was really thinking of what her father was going to give her as a present. As she walked into the garden she saw her friend Steph singing to the plants.

"Good morning Steph" she said

"Good morning Solana, happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Have you perhaps seen my father?"

"No he isn't here yet, but here let me give you your birthday gift."

She led Solana into a clearing and there sleeping in a small ball was a baby tiger.

"His name is Rajah" she said with a smile.

"Oh Steph he is so cute thank you!"

"Well it seems that I have some completion for the best gift" chuckled the king as he approached the two angels.

"Daddy isn't he just the cutest thing."

"Yes he is quite adorable."

"Um Solana I got to go I need to bloom the flowers for the ball tonight. I'll see you tonight" said Steph as she ran off.

"Bye Steph!"

"So darling are you ready for your gift?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Alright close your eyes"

So Solana closed her eyes tightly and waited. After a second she thought she heard a twinkling noise and laughter.

"Alright open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes she saw nothing different and thought that her father had played a cruel joke, but then she saw her little pixie. She was so beautiful with long brown hair and a purple dress and glittery wings.

"She is beautiful."

"Her name is Gabrielle. Say hello Gabrielle."

"Hello my lady" said the little pixie as she curtseyed.

"You can just call me Solana. We are going to be great friends I just know it."

"I have to go now dear I will see you at the ball"

"Ok daddy thank you for my present. Come on Gabrielle let's get ready for the party."


End file.
